


Sawyer's Quest

by free2excel



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Blood and Violence, Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart), Breasts, Cartoon Physics, Childhood, Children, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Relationship, Dimension Travel, Embedded Images, Emotional Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fictional Religion & Theology, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Gen, Harems, Height Differences, Height Kink, Infidelity, Isekai, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mario Party, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Plot, Plot Devices, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Pre-Relationship, Prophecy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Religion, Romance, Rough Sex, Royalty, Saving the World, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shotacon, Shyness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Some Plot, Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64 Game), Teaching, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Video Game Mechanics, Violence, Virginity, Worldbuilding, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free2excel/pseuds/free2excel
Summary: Sawyer is just an average, curious boy with no real aspirations in life. However, he starts to change when his eccentric Uncle Alex passes away and leaves him with a massive collection of old electronics. What he thought was just going to be an ordinary summer soon devolved into an adventure into worlds he never imagined as he sets upon a journey to unite the entire realm of video games.
Relationships: Mario & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Peach-hime | Princess Peach/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Uncle Alex's Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I've been playing TONS of Mario lately and so I wanted to write a story that included that since I've always been a huge Mario fangirl ^^ I've also never really written a proper fanfiction before since I usually write original stuff, so I wanted to try blending original stuff with fan fiction to create something new~! I hope you enjoy reading and please leave a comment, I love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> This will be constantly changing and edited as I write it, so things may change a bit as it goes!

Sawyer's mom grunted, bending down and setting the last of the plastic tote crates onto the stack. They now formed almost the entire wall of the basement TV room, making the already poorly lit room whose small window peeked out from under the weeds along the side of the house outside feel even smaller.

"That's the last of them", she huffed, fanning her face and falling down onto a slump on the couch.

Sawyer was peeking into the room, looking at the totes with curiosity.

"What's all this stuff again?", the boy asked, moving towards the labels to peer at them.

His mother waited for a moment, watching him try to read one.

"What does it say?", she probed him, using it as an excuse to practice his reading skills.

He stared at it with great concentration, "A-Ale...sh's...st-uff?", he attempted, sounding out the words he thought he read.

She shook her head, "That's an 'X', it's pronounced like 'KU-s", she corrected him. He copied after her a few times before his attention waned from practicing his phonics, focusing once more on the boxes in front of him as he curiously pried off one of the lids.

"That's your Uncle Alex's old things", she said, standing up to help him lift the crate off one of the totes. Inside was a number of old looking electronic consoles, with every manner of electronics from video game consoles to DVD players.

Sawyer didn't know very much about old video games, or many old electronics for that matter. He would play Fortnite on his mom's phone sometimes when she let him, but this stuff looked so OLD! He wrinkled his nose, looking up at his mother in disgust.

"People used to play on these? They're so big!"

A void boomed from the doorway, catching him off-guard.

"Yes we did!", his dad announced, entering the room and carrying a big, old CRT screen. He bumped lightly into Sawyer's mother which ushered her out of the way, giving him landing room to place the TV gently down on the ground in front of the old sofa.

"He loved this stuff; Alex used to play video games every single chance he got. I'm not surprised he kept on collecting this junk", his dad reminisced, picking up one of the consoles labeled "PlayStation" and turned it over in his hands.

"H-He was so good at it...I-I remember...", he started to continue. Sawyer noticed his dad's hands shaking and his eyes watering up as his mom guided the PlayStation out of his hand.

"Easy dear," she mumbled to him, "He's in a better place now".

Sawyer didn't know Uncle Alex very well, only seeing him during the occasional family reunion or birthday party, but he remembered him as a really nice and happy-go-lucky guy who was very down to earth. After he died, Sawyer remember his Dad crying a low, leaving Sawyer with no idea how to help him...but his Dad was getting better at not crying at least!

"Anyway", his Dad smiled to the boy, handing him the PlayStation, "I called dibs on this junk of his. I figured you could hook all this stuff up as a little rainy day project or something".

His Mom rubbed his Dad's back as they shuffled their way out of the room.

"Worst case scenario we can always hang onto it and sell it down the road," she mumbled to him, "I'm sure it's all worth a lot...maybe enough to send Sawyer to college". She laughed playfully as she guided his Dad out of the room.

Sawyer stood in eerie silence of the TV room, staring at the PlayStation in his hands, looking up to the TV in front of him, and back down to the console in his hands. This...belonged to a dead guy. The guy who probably touched this last was Uncle Alex...who...was dead now! After a few moments he reached over, dumping it haphazardly into the tote and running out of the room.


	2. Setting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his baseball game gets rained out Sawyer goes about setting up Uncle Alex's old junk

Sawyer sat on the front porch, baseball glove resting on his lap as he watched the sky above thunder down with rain, the dropping of rain tumbling down on the roof of the porch overhead. It had rained every single day this week - he had hoped it wasn't going to rain all week, but today was Saturday and he was supposed to be baseball practice, but it just wouldn't stop pouring.

The boy heard the front door open behind him and soon his father leaned on the chair behind him.

"Staring at it won't make it go away," he chuckled.

Sawyer just kept staring at the rain until his Dad took hold of his mitt and lifted it from his hands.

"It's no use buddy," he insisted, patting him firmly on the back, "Go inside, there's always next week".

Sawyer groaned, returning into the house with his head hanging and kicking his shoes to the side. He took a few steps before stopping and pausing in the hallway, realizing he had no other plans for the weekend now that baseball wasn't happening.

His father, also taking off his shoes, seemed to realized his unspoken dilemma.

"You know", he mused, "Maybe today you could get a start on unpacking some of Uncle Alex's stuff in the basement..?".

  
\---

  
Initially, Sawyer didn't know where to start. He stared at the open boxes on the ground in front of him for what felt like an eternity. It wasn't only going through Uncle Alex's stuff that rubbed him the wrong way, but his eyes looked at the tangled nightmare of wires that sat at the bottom of the box. He didn't look forward to trying to wrestle with those.

After a few more moments of staring at the boxes in horror he closed his eyes and plunged his arms into the box, beginning to pull it all free.

  
\---

  
It was definitely a process. He spent an hour just untangling wires and another just trying to pair the right wires with the right consoles. Fortunately, Uncle Alex has left some little tags on everything as if to indicate their proper placements, so even though he knew so little about these pieces of machinery he had managed to put them together and organize them all into their correct positions on the shelf by the old TV.

Once that was done he moved onto the media. Though he wasn't the best with words (and all this old media had really weird names), he managed to figure out which ones were video media and which ones were game media, and after another couple hours he managed to pair the immense catalog of media with their respective consoles.

After a while he peeked inside the totes to realize he finally cleared everything out from within them. A wash of excitement brushed across his rosy cheeks before he bolted out of the room.

"Dad! Dad! I did it!"

  
\---

  
The boy stared up at the infinite blackness of the ceiling above him. He wasn't able to sleep.

Sawyer had been looking forward to baseball today and with his little electronics project all but completed he had no choice but to let his mind wander. His thought about Uncle Alex and if he was happy in heaven, or if Dad was still upset about it, or what future family gatherings would be like without Uncle Alex there. He tossed and turned in bed before standing up and making his way out into the hallway - sitting here wasn't doing him any good. It didn't seem like he was likely to get much sleep tonight anyway.

He walked through the basement hallway until he found himself sitting in front of the old CRT television in the room, scanning through the rows of video games in the darkness. He wasn't really sure if any of them were good...but soon his eyes fell on one in the middle which he pulled out from the row of cartridges.

"Su-per Mario...", he paused squinting at it for a moment, "Six Four?".

Well, everyone knew Mario at least! He even remember watching some YouTubers play games like this. He wasn't sure if it was this one exactly, but it still seemed a little familiar to him.

Sawyer spent some time peering through the consoles, trying to find the one which might best fit the cartridge. It wasn't long before he managed to fit the cartridge inside the Nintendo 64, flicking on the power switch and sitting down with the controller on his lap.

He didn't need to adjust the picture or even choose the input sources, but the screen flickered to life, the white noise flickering with a violent curiosity.

And that was the last thing he remembered.


	3. The Mushroom Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer awakens in an unfamiliar place...which at the same time feels all too familiar.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

He heard something in the distance. The faint sound of water - gentle waves brushing against a shore in the distance, birds tweeting at one another from somewhere up above, the gentle sea breeze danced through his hair, warm grass on his cheek. It was only when he felt the tingle of a butterfly which descended to roost on the back of his bare shoulder did he open his eyes and rise to take in his surroundings. 

Under his bare feet lush green grass, well maintained, moved through his toes. Up above, a bright blue sky looked over rolling hills in the distance, dotted with pure white clouds. The surroundings were dotted with soft-looking trees, a waterfall in the distance could be seen tumbling over a cliffside.

Even though he had never played a Mario game before himself, the fortress which loomed over the landscape was unmistakable - Princess Peach's Castle?

The castle loomed over the environment, a gorgeous stain glass portrait of the Princess embedded over the large drawbridge which lead to the front door.

He felt practically naked, standing in the field with only his pajama bottoms, and he moved with great caution as he walked carefully around the lawn in the front of the castle. There didn't seem to be anyone around, leaving him with freedom to survey at his leisure. It didn't take long for him to notice there weren't any other people here - at least as far as he could see - and he was genuinely confused as to if he was dreaming...or maybe trapped inside a game?

However even in his youthful brain he came to the conclusion - he *must* be dreaming! The grass felt so real between his toes, the breeze on his face felt just like he remembered the ocean breeze on his family's trips to Florida, the rabbits in the fields pounced and played with great vigor. He ran his hand along the bark of one of the trees, watching as small particles of bark crumbled away at his touch and fell to the ground. What sold him the most was just how aggressively lifelike the world around him was - though everything seemed exaggerated and colourful, not a pixel or polygon could be seen anywhere around him - if it really was a game it was the most hi-resolution one he had ever seen!

Sawyer felt the knowledge he was in a dream make him more at ease as he wandered through the garden of hedges outside the front of the castle, soon growing more curious of the looming castle itself. If no one was out here...surely no one would be in there, right?

As he approached the front door of the castle, slowly but surely, he saw a cartoonish looking man with a bright red cap open the door in front of him. 

Fortunately he was looking the other way, as he called out into the castle, "I'll-a be back soon-a!".

It was Mario!

Sawyer was so surprised, he felt his knees shaking as he turned and ran away across the bridge as fast as he could, closing his eyes as he propelled himself forward through the field beyond.

I want to go home! I want to go home!, he thought to himself, so embarrassed and caught off guard in this strange new place.

From behind him, Princess Peach appeared, placing her hands on Mario's shoulders from behind and looking across the bridge with a tilt of her head.

"Who was that, Mario?"

"Hmm...", Mario paused for a moment as a bushy brow raised on his forehead, "...I think-a that was...the Player!".

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Sawyer sat upright with a start in the darkness, his eyes scanning around the room as he tried to hone in on where he was. After a moment he felt the familiar fabric of his bedsheets over him, and he soon realized he was laying in bed as if nothing had ever happened.

But the boy was nothing if not curious. He walked carefully down the dark basement hallway to the TV room where a flickering white light bled into the hallway. Tiptoeing around the corner, he peered inside the room to see the restless static of the CRT television set, a Nintendo 64 controller lying on the floor and a Super Mario 64 cartridge plugged into the console.


	4. Back Into The Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer's curiosity gets the better of him and he soon returns to the Mushroom Kingdom, this time a little more prepared.

It was two weeks before Sawyer even thought about going back into the television room. Every night he was kept awake just thinking about what had happened that night. How real everything felt. How strange the sensation was. How he met...Mario?

He tried to rationalize it. Sure, he was a kid, but even HE knew how absurd that was!

Even still, his curiosity got the better of him as per usual. At least this time when he dared to venture into the TV room late at night he decided to at least wear just a t-shirt and cargo shorts - just in case it happened again. Not that it would, of course.

He once again scanned in the darkness for a game to plug in, but the idea of being accidentally sucked into something potential new and possibly even more threatening...well, he decided it was safer to just try Super Mario 64 again. He held his breath as he kneeled in front of the console, heart racing as his hands held the cartridge over it. Gently and carefully he pushed it into the machine.

Nothing.

He reached out to the TV, turning it to life as it flickered with static.

Nothing.

He took hold of the controller, wringing it at his lap anxiously. Maybe it was all a dream after all..?

At least, that was the last thing he remembered thinking.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

This time when Sawyer he was much more alert. Instead of savouring the feeling of the grass on his skin or the quiet chirping of the birds in the yard of the Princess' Castle, he jumped to his feet and scanned the area before hastily he pinched himself, reeling from the pain as a pink patch remained on his forearm from the tension. His eyes widened at the revelation - it was real!

It suddenly dawned on him. If this was real, this whole place was new and strange to him! What would happen to him if he got trapped here or he couldn't go back? What if something happened to him here and he got hurt? Or if Bowser or some other terrible monster got him and trapped him in a cage until he died of old age?!

It was around then, as the boy was helplessly staring at his shaking hands did he hear a high-pitched and feminine voice coo from behind him.

"Hello there~! Are you alright?"

The boy looked up, carefully turning around and looking up. It was undoubtedly Princess Peach, flanked by a pair of short Toads who each held a large spear in their hands. Though they were short, they were still stocky and came up to the boy's shoulders, leaving him feeling a little threatened by their presence. The Princess however was another story as she stood over a head taller than him, though her thinner and less imposing frame made him feel a little at ease, as did her pink lips and soft peachy features.

He stepped backwards away from her, wringing his hands together nervously.

"O-Oh! I...I just...", he mumbled, looking down at his feet with a deep blush.

The Princess simply giggled.

"My name is Princess Peach," she said softly, "I am the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom". She took a step forward, the Toads watching her diligently.

"Would you like some tea? I would be honored to welcome the Player as a guest in my humble castle".

Sawyer stopped backing up, instead locking into place as he wrinkled his nose in confusion.

What the heck was a "Player"?


	5. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer gets a complimentary tour of Mario and Peach's Castle, as well as a little more information about what exactly a "Player" is.

Sawyer was pleasantly surprised at the reception. He knew Princess Peach was kind and caring from the Mario games he had seen before, but meeting her in person felt like a whole other experience! He walked next to her, her longer gait staying slow so she would allow him to walk at his leisure, and even though the pair of them were being followed by her rigid Toad guards all the while he barely noticed them after long, instead focusing his attention on the grand palace and beautiful woman next to him.

She guided him through the castle, showing him its grandiose central foyer with various red-carpeted halls that branched off into every section of the palace. She pulled up her dress as they walked up the stairs, beginning to take him on a tour of the many splendorous paintings lining the decorated hallways, occasionally passing a Toad guard who would offer the Princess a royal salute.

All the splendor afforded to the Princess with the high-pitched voice felt unusual, especially as she had seemed to be putting a lot of effort into making him feel welcome as a guest in her castle. Eventually, their tour led them to the courtyard within the castle where a pair of white chairs and a table were set up beneath an umbrella, with a blue toad holding a set of tea cups standing in wait.

\---

"So the Player...they're like a God then?"

Peach giggled, shaking her head as she lowered the teacup from her lips and rested it back on the saucer.

"Well...I wouldn't call it that," she pursed her pink lips and raised a gloved finger to her chin, looking pensive, "It's more like...a concept, I think. Everyone knows that the Player exists, but everyone has different ideas who they are or what it means".

She took another sip of her tea, "Some people believe that the Player is just some person of no consequence, that they're from another world but just like anyone else. Some people - myself included - view them as a prophet or a sign of some kind of important happenstance", she broke her look of thought to offer him a soft smile, "And now that I met you I think that's even more true".

Sawyer blushed, awkwardly looking away from the woman's gaze as he peered across the courtyard. He wasn't really sure what to make of everything, but regardless he thought it best not to tell Peach he was just some kid who managed to get thrown into this place accidentally, much less that he wasn't really a prophet of any kind.

He raised his teacup to his lips, letting the tea splash against them as if he was taking a drink - he didn't really like the taste of tea, but he didn't want her to know that.

After pretending to swallow he spoke up.

"What...do you think the Play-...er...I am?", he inquired, still not quite understanding the concept.

She continued to smile warmly, the glow of the sun above bouncing off her pale skin.

"Well...I think the prophet is here to bring harmony to the Mushroom Kingdom and the rest of the Realm. There has always been a common legend that an outsider will arrive who will help spread peace to the world," she folded one leg over the other beneath her long pink dress, "For a time, I used to think it was Mario...but then I started to think maybe it was the Player instead. Mario doesn't believe in the Player stuff much...but he's always been supportive about it".

Sawyer wrinkled his nose. Him? Bring peace to a realm? That sounded so far fetched - he was just a kid!

"Where...is Mario anyway? I feel bad for running away from him...", he mumbled, fiddling with the cup on his saucer.

"He has gone off to Bowser's Castle", she sighed, "Someone gave us a tip that Bowser was planning something nefarious...so he decided to go investigate".

"That sound terrible!", Sawyer uninterrupted in shock, the idea of being kidnapped by a giant turtle feeling much more real now that he was in the world properly.

Peach only giggled at his outburst, offering a shake of her head as her blonde hair bounced gently.

"I think he'll deal with him, Mario has gotten quite good at that," she hummed, "I don't think Bowser is truly harmful either, so Mario won't get hurt I'm sure".

The boy was a little surprised by her confidence, but let the matter slide. Instead he kept thinking about his role as the Player.

"So...if I am the Player - wh-which I'm not! - but if I was...", he rambled, "What does...that mean exactly?"

"Well you certainly are I believe, I think we can all see it in you," she said to him confidently, "I would love nothing more than if you were to stay here a spell while you think of your next steps on your journey, as I'm sure you have much ahead of you".

Sawyer blushed, thinking about how angry his parents would be if he went missing or stayed over at a stranger's house - even if it was Princess Peach! On the other hand...time didn't quite seem to pass here the same way it did at home, so maybe they wouldn't even notice if he did stay here just a little longer.

Gingerly he looked up to her and offered a nod.

"I...think I would like to stay here a little longer if that's okay," he sighed quietly as he peeked out from behind the umbrella overhead, "It's very peaceful". He looked over to her a noticed a wide smile across her face, "I-I mean just so I can figure out what to do next!".

She nodded excitedly, clapping her white gloved palms together with great enthusiasm.

"Oh how wonderful, of course you may stay as long as you like! I will have the Toads ready the guests quarters for you", she beamed. Handing the blue Toad her saucer and standing up to offer the boy a curtsy, "Thank you, Mr. Player!".

He blushed again, waving a hand innocently, "Y-you can call me Sawyer!"


	6. A Guest In The Mushroom Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer spends some time in the Mushroom Kingdom, trying to come to terms with his new-found responsibility

It had been a week since he started staying at Princess Peach's Castle and he was living in the lap of luxury. Every morning he awoke to a breakfast meal already laid out by his bedside, and since he only had one change of clothes he slept in the nude, but his clothes were washed by the Toads every night and also laid alongside his morning meal. His days were largely spent wandering around the castle, more often than not where he would encounter the Princess and the two of them would casually talk about this and that. He used it not only as opportunities to probe the Princess for information about where he was, but also to get to know her.

Through this he started to learn the scale of just how bit this "Realm" was. According to the Princess, the Realm was composed of a massive number of other worlds which, based on her descriptions, sounded a whole lot like other games! She described places that sounded a lot more like Earth than the Mushroom Kingdom - places with fast-running hedgehogs, cities attacked by giant aliens, worlds where Nazis has never lost WWII - all manner of strange worlds suffering from strife. She also mentioned how they were very distant, so far that traveling between them was rarely simply because it was so difficult to make such a long journey, but it was still good information to know there was more going on in this place than simply the strife of the Mushroom Kingdom...but how on earth he was supposed to be the one to 'bring peace' to it?!

Maybe it was Sawyer's youthful mentality as well, but he also found himself growing more and more excited to see Peach with each passing day. Instead of happening to bump into her in the hallways he began to meet her outside her bedroom door in the morning like a puppy, eager to share every day with her and once more spend time in her presence.

But his childish affections also changed to lust. He began to pleasure himself before bed, asking the Toads to leave him alone as a pretense of spending time with his thoughts - which on some level he reasoned that he was. He wasn't by any means experienced with the opposite sex, his only knowledge of women were some of the 'talks' that his parents had given him only a few months ago. But it didn't take a genius to figure out how to pleasure oneself, and the boy soon found himself closing his eyes to imagine Peach's beautiful, caring visage and petite frame beneath him as he grinded his pelvis against the bed pillows until orgasm - a long and awkward process for the young boy.

He also found himself beginning to look at the Princess differently; as he followed her upstairs he noticed the swaying of her hips beyond the loose fabric of her dress, the pinched shape of her waist amplified the perfect rounded curvature of her chest...the more he was around her the more he thought about her the more shy he felt around her.

It was only when he was seated across from the Princess at the dinner table in her grand hall, stirring a plate of peas and potatoes did she seem to catch on that something was off.

"Sawyer...", she started, speaking classically soft to him, "How are you finding the Castle? I hope the Toads have made everything is to your liking".

Sawyer stared at his plate with a faint blush. "I mean...i-it's okay I guess..", he mumbled shyly, turning over a mound of potatoes onto the top of a single pea, enveloping it.

The Princess' smile tumbled into a meek frown before she peered down into her own plate in contemplation.

"If you are worried about your role as the Player...I understand", she said to him, looking over once more, "As a Princess I understand the burden of responsibility. I too am expected to look after the needs of the Toad and ensure they are safe, but I know it is a very stressful situation to be someone with such responsibility - and I know there are lots of people out there who believe in you, Sawyer".

Sawyer felt his eyes growing wet and he wiped them with a forearm before looking up at her in silence.

She only smiled sweetly back at him, leaning forward towards him, her elbows propping her up on the surface of the table.

"Perhaps after dinner I can show you some of the hidden places in the Castle?", she asked with a cute tilt of her head, "If you have the energy for it".

The boy's eyes widened, hopeful at the opportunity to spend even more time with the object of his affection, and he replied with a wide smile and a firm nod.


	7. The Royal Treasury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peach gives Sawyer a tribute to liven his spirits about being The Player, but something more sinister observes their every move...

After dinner Princess Peach guided Sawyer through some of the back halls of the Castle. It seemed the Castle held lots of secrets indeed as she showed him small crawlspaces that lead between rooms and through painting rooms, cubby-spaces which seemed surprisingly well-maintained.

"In the event Bowser attacks, I hide in these", she explained to him, "Mario also knows about them, so sometimes I order the Toads to hide power-ups for him, just in case!".

It felt surreal, hearing the Princess speak in such video game-y terms to him, but he shrugged it off in order to accept it as a part of his world he would need to learn to understand.

However, what truly surprised him was when the Princess opened up one of the cubby holes which led into a large slide that descended into darkness below, a faint orange light flickering from the bottom.

"Follow me~", she hummed as she plopped her rear on the slide and descended down into the darkness below.

He watched her wide-eyed for a moment, looking down the dark hole. His curiosity, as always, outweighed his fear, and he pushed himself down the slide after the Princess.

\---

The bottom of the slide found him tumbling harmlessly into a huge hill of gold coins. As he popped his head out he saw Peach brushing a stray coin from the folds of her puffed sleeves. Behind her was a huge white room full of marble statues of various Nintendo characters and hoards of golden trinkets.

"Welcome to the treasury~!", Peach announced, gesturing widely at the area, "The Mushroom Kingdom has a little bit of money - just another reason Bowser likes to try and hold me ransom".

She offered a warm smile to the boy as she grabbed him by the arm and helped pull him out of the pile of coins, onto his feet once more. He looked around in awe, walking around the giant vault in an effort to get a better look at all the wonderous items.

"I just wanted to show you it isn't all bad having more responsibility. Since you're the Player I think you should have everything you want and need to restore honor to the world", she cooed to him.

He looked up at her in bewilderment.

"W-wait...th-this is for me?", he asked meekly taking a knee to move his hand through a small pile of treasure, brushing it across the floor, "Wh-Why?"

Princess Peach squatted down next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, "I told you - you have an important fate. I believe in you and want to do anything to help you succeed".

He scrunched his nose, looking at the pile of strange and unfamiliar coins. All this...for him? Maybe he was more important than he thought...at least to the Princess. He looked helplessly into her bright, vibrant blue eyes in an awkward silence as she stared back to him, but his concentration was broken when his eyes spotted a massive ornate display case on the far side of the vault.

The strange objects set upon it seemed initially confusing to him until he spotted a bright red mushroom seated atop it. They were power-ups!

And a lot of them too.

He approached the case, viewing each of them with their labels with great interest. Once again his curiosity got the better of him; he opened the display case and reached out to what he could recognize as a Fire Flower and took it in hand, causing it to disappear. The feeling that moved over him felt warm - as if he had a fever, but not the sickness associated with it. Holding out his hand towards a wall caused a sphere of hot flame to bounce out from his palm, bouncing off the floor and smashing into the marble surface.

Peach jumped for a moment before giggling at his brashness.

"Be careful - those can be dangerous if you don't know how to use them", she cautioned him, "It will go away when you want it to". He looked over to her with a nod, noticing the heat slowly dripping away from his core. He felt very cool, in more ways than just physical.

His attention turned back around the room. It was all incredible having everything at his disposal, but now that he felt like he was missing the biggest thing he wanted in the whole castle...and Sawyer soon found himself staring at Peach as his mind was churning.

She giggled nervously, squatting down to his level with a weak smile.

"I-I admit I thought you would help put more of a smile on your face but...", she tilted her head, her crown staying perfectly atop her head, "...it seems that wasn't the case".

"No no no, it's amazing!", he replied with a shake of his head in reply, "Really Peach th-thank you so much".

"What's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help you?", she watched him with her sweet, subtle smile before probing even further as her hand reached out to take his in hers, "I want to help you however I can. You are the Player, after all~!".

Sawyer felt warm again, this time from the blush which he felt working its way slowly up his body and lingered around his loins before churning up to his face and flushing his face pink as he looked down to his socked toes. He gripped her hand tightly in his, heart racing inside his chest before he mumbled to her.

"W-Well...c-can I kiss you?"

Peach leaned away slightly, blinking widely in surprise.

"Wh-What? Why do you want to kiss me?", she asked once more, keeping his hand in hers.

"W-Well it's just...j-just that you're...y-you're really pretty...a-and I like you...", he admitted, trying to wriggle his hand away in shame though she held his tightly.

The Princess however, watched him for a moment in silence before nodding.

"Of course", she said, reaching one of her hands to his chin and turning his face towards hers.

She puckered her bright pink lips and leaned forward towards the boy. He panicked, trying to pucker his to match hers. He had never kissed a girl before, but he never would have imagined this is how it would happen. The Princess continued her approach and closing her eyes as she neared him. Gracefully she planted a kiss firmly on his lips. For a moment, they remained still, the silence of the vault around the two of them freezing the moment in eternity before she gently moved them against him, kissing once again.

Though one of his hands still rested in hers, he moved his other hand to his lap to cover up the rising action he started to feel coming to life beneath his cargo shorts. She moved her hand to envelop the back of his head, brushing into the hair where it met his neck as they held themselves together in a mutual silence.

The moment was suddenly broken when Sawyer pulled quickly away.

"Wait! Wh-What about Mario!? I-Is h-he okay with this!? H-He's your boyfriend right? I-I don't want to-", the boy yelped as the thought came to him.

Princess Peach only smiled in return, shaking her head.

"Mario understands how much faith I have in the prophecy of the Player. He is a very understanding man, I am sure he will be supportive in everything I do".

The boy stared at his feet, cautiously juggling thoughts in his head before he looked excitedly back to her.

"So...we can keep going?", he asked with a hopeful stare.

She only offered a giggle in response, leaning towards him and planting another kiss firmly against his lips, hands on either side of his neck.

They continued to kiss for quite some time, the Princess occasionally pulling away to check on him but him relentlessly insisting on kiss after kiss. Eventually he had worked up the confidence to reach up to her as well, his small hands gently feeling her soft, wavy hair in his fingertips. One of his hands then crept over to her neck, feeling the soft skin of her neck while the other hand gently made its way down to her waist, resting on the curvature of her form.

As their lips smacked quietly against each other, the boy's hand at her waist moved upwards, resting on the side of her chest. He could feel the frame nestled beneath the soft pink silk of her dress and he ran his fingers along it gingerly. Carefully his hand crept around towards the front of it to rest upon her breast at which point the Princess pulled away from his lips.

Her eyes looked down at his hand which caused her to blush deeply.

"O-Oh...d-did you want to touch them?", she stammered, a little pink hue gracing her cheeks as he felt the awkwardness between them.

Sawyer couldn't find the words, still watching her wide-eyed. He only nodded back to her, and she responded in kind. Pulling her hands back to rest on her knees as she squatted, Sawyer's hands now resting firmly on either side of her chest.

Slowly the boy squeezed the Princess' breasts in his small hands. He could feel the lace of her bra beneath the fabric. He began to rotate his hands around their circumference taking note of their size and shape. The boy had never felt such sexual excitement in his entire life and it showed as the massive tent he bore at his lap pointing aggressively towards the Princess' dress which draped over her knees.

Princess Peach's gaze turned downward as she blushed even more at the dual sight of the boy's eager hands and even more eager lap, her eyes growing wide.

"Do you...want to see them?", she inquired. The young boy met her with an enthusiastic nod.

"Yes!", he begged before catching himself, "...y-yes, please!".

The blonde dropped to her knees and turned around, brushing her soft hair over one shoulder to reveal a tight lace thread that weaved its way up the back of her dress with a tight knot at the top.

"If you could help, please".

Sawyer nodded, stepping forward to take on the task. Though he couldn't help but fumble a bit due to his inexperience with knots - he hadn't quite learned how to tie his shoes yet - he still managed to undo it well enough, beginning to pull the sides of the dress apart as it loosened from the Princess' form. Before long she stood up and pushed it down at the neck, dropping it down around her curved waist. With a cute little wiggle of her hips the dress dropped down into a pile at her red heels on the floor.

The boy felt his heart rupture. Though the Princess' form was slender her rear end seem perfectly rounded, wrapped in a pair of pink lace panties. When the Princess turned around to face him his eyes settled upon her matching fitted bra which held back a pair of soft round tits.

She saw her breasts catch his attention and she simply giggled, another blush dancing across her features. The woman kneeled before the boy and took his hands, drawing him in and wrapping them around her back to rest them on the hooks of her brassiere.

"Just pull these apart~", she hummed in his ear before gently moving her lips towards his again. The added distraction didn't help him complete the task - and the sensation of the tip of his absolutely rock hard bulge prodding Peach's naval didn't help him any. Her hands laid rest on his hips as he battled against the stubbornness that was bra hooks before finally his amateurish hands managed to pull them apart with a jolt.

He let go of the fabric, allowing it to fall down off her shoulders. He wasn't an expert in women by any means, but he marveled at their shape and size; her nipples pointed perkily forward and looked soft and fleshy, about the size of a cantaloupe.

He didn't wait for her to speak before testing his hypothesis, his small hands reaching forward to take hold of each breast in his palm, pushing his hands against them and hefting them up and down. Princess Peach let out an audible "Eep!", her face still red from his youthful attention, but she soon rested her arms to her sides and sat in silence with a smile, allowing him to savor the experience and avoiding interrupting him.

Sawyer continued to carry out his youthful experiments with the Princess' breasts; he lifted them, pushed and pulled them about, even seizing them by the nipples to push and pull them this way in that at varying strengths, causing the Princess to wince at the sudden aggressive attention (though soon the nipples on her already perky breasts grew erect in the boy's fingers).

It seemed as though he could play with them forever, endlessly fascinated in his childish attractions - then the Princess had an idea.

"Oh! Let me show you something-", she started, abruptly standing and taking her body away from the boy. He didn't contest her, instead finally realizing the aggression of his loins and tucking his hard shaft down between his legs.

The Princess meanwhile approached the display full of power-ups and reached inside, retrieving one of the Super Mushrooms and returning to the boy. The boy looked up in interest, his natural curiosity being peaked.

Peach looked at the Mushroom and it disappeared, the familiar sound of Mario obtaining a power up echoing through the vault. Sawyer wiped his eyes with his hands - he wasn't imagining things, her breasts definitely got even bigger!

"Power-Ups are very valuable, they make whatever you think of bigger", she giggled as she saw his innocent reaction. She then kneeled before him once more, "Do you like them?", she asked with a tilt of her head.

He nodded excitedly, reaching to squish his hands into her breasts which were now roughly the size of small watermelons. His hands once more dug into her flesh and felt their weight, heavy against his young arms as he pushed them.

Between his legs his excitement had spurred to life once more, a wetness beginning to grow at its tip. The Princess watched him contentedly as he continued to prod and grasp at her chest before she spoke up with a suggestion.

"Would you like me to...uhm...", she blushed, "Take care of that?".

Sawyer had once again nearly completely forgotten about the tugging at his lap that when the Princess spoke his flight instinct had practically came flying back as he moved shyly away from her. He buried his face in the palms of his hands to cover his shame before nodding meekly.

"C-Could you...p-please Pr-Princess?", he begged her, wriggling to and fro as the tension tore at his heart like a knife.

She only nodded in response as her pink cheeks held her warm, friendly smile. Carefully she lowered herself and loosened the belt of his cargo shorts to pull them down around his ankles. His dick was protected by a layer of white briefs with a moist stain at the groin, the elastic of his underwear pulled from the raw muscle.

And what a muscle it was!

The sight the Princess feasted her eyes upon caused her mouth to open and blue eyes to widen in shock, an audible gasp escaping her lip. Though Sawyer hid his face away in embarrassment, the boy's cock stood rigidly forward with the utmost confidence, betraying his demeanor entirely. Though it was smooth and cut, a long vein ran along the side of it, throbbing the shaft up and down with his heartbeat. The tip seeped gently with his precum, trickling the thin liquid from inside him. His smooth balls heaved gently with his breath and the sheer length of the boy's shaft must have stood at just under a foot long - impressive even for an adult.

The woman exhaled slowly, causing Sawyer to peek down at her between his fingers, his dick throbbing aggressively as his heart sped up at the sight of the pristine blonde who was now lowered on her hands and knees down in front of him.

"I-Is it bad..?", he asked her with baited breath, genuinely unsure as to the nature of her hesitations, but also too afraid to move.

Peach did a double-take up to him before her shock returned to a smile, "N-No! No, it's amazing", she reassured him. Delicately she reached out a white-gloved silk hand to take hold of his member from the base, steady his throbbing and pointing it rigidly towards her face. The Princess inched forward, closing her eyes as her lips parted, gently sliding the head of the boy's cock between them. His hard shaft slid gently across the surface of her tongue, spreading her saliva across his youthful splendor.

Sawyer gasped as the sensation of the Princess' lips on his dick causing the muscles in his legs to tighten. He grasped the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to prevent it from bumping the woman's face and allow him to better look down at her as she moved her mouth down towards the base of his cock by her hand.

She hit a stop mid-way down the boy's dick, reversing course to slowly slide her lips back towards his head. Upon reaching the tip she opened her eyes, looking up at his shy beet red expression buried behind his hands and folds of his shirt. She allowed his dick to slide out of her mouth before offering him a sweet smile.

"D-Did you like that?", she inquired.

The boy could find no words, as if she had sucked them right out of him. He nodded gingerly back to her. Though he was having trouble doing almost anything - standing and speaking included - he managed to find the effort to reach out to her head, laying a hand atop her crown and timidly tugging at her head as a form of begging her to do more.

She giggled, nodding obediently before setting her lips upon him once more. This time she started by kissing the tip, beginning to slowly work her kisses down the underside of his length. His cock throbbed as the fleshy pillar stretched out across her head, the faint glisten of the wet residue brushing up next to her nose as she worked her way down to the pair of orbs that hung between his legs. Smooth and free of hair, she began to kiss them delicately, still holding his cock shaft steady with a hand as the other braced against his thigh, holding herself closely to him. She gazed up from beyond his shaft with one eye, watching the boy with her beautiful gaze as he took in the sight underneath him, suckling away contentedly at his large fruits.

But the boy was still young and inexperienced, and the sight of Princess Peach pleasuring him with such eagerness quickly absorbed him. When she moved her gloved hand up his shaft to jerk him with the motion it sent him to far.

"P-Peac I-I can't-", Sawyer stammered helplessly. The muscles in his stomach begin to tense and he felt something churning from deep within him. Before he could utter another word to the confused Princess he found himself groaning out in pleasure, a hot burst of thick, white cum spurting from his tip and onto the ground behind her. Another burst of thick virile seed shot from his tip before the blonde realized what was happening. Frantically she moved her gloved hand in front of the tip of his dick to stop it, but the next spurt splattered across her palm, propelling it in a messy pattern across her digits.

"Uhn~", the boy grunted cutely as it kept coming from deep within him. In desperation Peach looked around and realized no other option - she pulled back and wrapped her lips around the boy's tip. The next wave came, firing a splurt of semen into her mouth. Her eyes widened as it filled into her mouth, followed by another and another, each calmer than the last. Unfortunately it strained on Princess Peach, and a gag echoed in her throat, followed by a slight seep of cum that drizzled from the inside of her nose and back down onto the top of his shaft.

The boy stood there in silence, watching her in amazement as she remained motionless, mouth full of the young boy's seed. After an awkward exchange of glances she pulled her lips back, keeping them closed. Her eyes also shut as she made an attempt to swallow the copious cum that remained, however this failed and she was forced to spit it out all over the ground beneath his cock. She still held his dick in her hand, though it slowly grew half-flaccid.

Sawyer panted heavily, legs shaking as he barely managed to remain standing. Carefully she ushered him to his knees where he sat to catch his breath, penis still leaking with cum onto the ground below.

"P-P-Prin-Princess...th-that was...", he stammered, wiping the sweat that had accumulated on his brow, "A-Ah-ah-mazing..".

She offered him a warm smile - one which still managed to keep its patience and serenity despite the cum that drizzled from her button nose and hung from the soft curvature of her mouth.

"I-I told you", she responded, still trying to keep her breath, "I-I'll do whatever I can to help you".

Meanwhile, however, hovering in the dark entrance of the vault which lead to the slide was a single Lakitu, holding in his hands a camcorder pointed directly to the innocent Princess...


End file.
